


Nightmares and Pun Wars

by Anybodys_Guess



Series: Late Night Calls [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Bad Puns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Mild Language, Nightmares, Pun War, Resets Refrenced, Sequel, Short Story, bit of a cliffhanger but there's a third and final story on the way, small sans pov near the end, very self indulgent, you don't need to have read the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anybodys_Guess/pseuds/Anybodys_Guess
Summary: After some late night gaming, our tired character finds herself ready to curl up in bed and finally sleep... when her phone suddenly rings!~You don't need to read the first one to enjoy the sequel!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Late Night Calls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080572
Kudos: 8





	Nightmares and Pun Wars

**Author's Note:**

> ***You don't need to read the first one to understand this one, but it's better knowing the first story***
> 
> AYO. If you don't want to end on a cliffhanger, stop just a little bit before Sans' perspective. Don't worry though, a third installment is on the way!
> 
> Please read the end notes when you're finished!

Damn, she should really go to sleep.

Once again, the young woman had ignored her fatigued state and, again, sat staring at her screen. This time though, things were thankfully going a lot better than last time. She’d spent 4 hours now, playing Stardew Valley, among other games. She’d finally glanced away when her eyes started to burn.

Well, at least it’s only 1:34? She laughed softly under her breath. The last time she’d been up this late was when she’d called Sans.  
Thanks to some awkward dialogue exchanged between them that night, the two were a little awkward initially. Though things were back to normal within an hour of chatter thanks to Papyrus.

She had been a little sad that things hadn’t gone further after that night, but it’s not like she’d have known what to do, had he actually made a move.  
The one relationship she’d been in had been short and she’d been a few years younger. A serious commitment would be unknown territory, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that.

The girl sighed resignedly at that conclusion and shut her laptop off.

As she flicked through her phone to set an alarm, the object buzzed in her hands and sounded the ringtone. The noise it made scared the utter bejeezus out of her, and she almost dropped it.  
Thank Asgore she hadn’t.

The caller ID confused but secretly delighted her. She quickly answered the call.

“Hey Sans, what’s up?” She chewed her lip trying to fight off nerves, this had been unexpected to say the least. She was definitely not emotionally prepared.

“…hey, uh…” Some sort of grinding sound was made over the speaker, like he was rubbing over his sockets. “’m sorry for callin so late…”

His voice was thick with sleep, but underneath, the girl could make out a note of anxiety. She waited for him to continue, but he didn’t.

“Sans? You alright, buddy?” She leaned back against the pillows; is fatigue contagious or something?

There was a pause, then a deep breath came from over the line. When he spoke again, his voice lost a bit of that ~~husky~~ sleepy edge to it.  
“shouldn’t I be callin’ you “buddy”?” he chuckled to himself before continuing. “yeah, ‘m sorry for calling like this, I just… I had a bad dream.” It sounded as though he was cringed towards the end.

The girl didn’t have a chance to reply before he started rambling. “I know it doesn’t sound that bad, and I can’t tell you about it, i, just, it hurt y’know?” He let out an anxious puff before continuing. “’m sorry, it’s a silly reason to call I know, i just wanted to hear y- i just thought maybe- i just-“

“Woah woah woah!” The girl sat up straight. “Hold up, man.” She took a breath to reassess her thoughts before continuing. ‘He sounds so distraught…’

“Listen, first of all, you don’t have to apologise. I was already up too, and even if I wasn’t, it wouldn’t matter. Company and chatter is better than sleeping, alright?”  
Really she’d meant ‘company and chatter with **you’** , but even her sleep addled mind knew now was not the time.

“really? Is it always though?” His tone was laced with a sarcastic lilt.

…Or maybe it is  
“No, not always. You’re an exception, Sans.” She had meant what she said seriously, but then struggled not to laugh when she heard him start to choke.

“Anywho, two…” She struggled to recenter herself with a blush creeping up her face. “It’s not a “silly” reason to call. Gonna need to up your game to beat out my fic crisis anyways.” She tried joking, but sensed he was preparing to counter it. So, she quickly continued.

“In all seriousness, nightmares can get terrible I know. You don’t have to explain yourself, or your dream for that matter. We can just talk get your mind off of it if you want?”

There was a long pause. “…okay. yeah, yeah that’d be good.”

She nodded. “Good. Then I’ll follow up with my third thing, last I checked ‘Buddy’ wasn’t copyrighted, so I’ll call it like I see it.” Her second attempt at humour landed thankfully.

He chuckled “alright, alright. whatever you want, kid.”

The young woman placed a hand over her heart for emphasis despite the lack of need for any. More secretly she hoped he didn’t really see her like that. “Well now you’re just wounding me good sir.”

“pfft, suffer.” Muffled laughter could be heard over the phone.

She smirked. “Nah, I’m good. But I’m _patella’n_ ya now, Bonehead, I think you’ll come off worse than me. I’ve got a _bone to pick_ with you now.”

The laughter was far less muffled this time. “oh so that’s how you wanna play it? _tibia_ honest with ya, I was going easy on you, but this _calls_ for the big guns.”

And so for the next 30 min ensued a shocking pun war. By the end of it, papyrus could be heard through the walls, groaning in his sleep.

“Okay! Okay! I surrender!” The girl giggled wiping tears from her eyes. Somehow the puns had gotten worse and worse throughout the conversation and yet all the funnier. Somehow they’d ended up on the subject of automobiles.

“ _car_ you sure? i could _go for miles_.” By then the skeleton had grown quite cocky, even more so now thanks to his win.

“I said I surrender, Sans! You win!” She laughed, wiping away the tears that had built up. “You win, I’m fresh out.”

“alright, alright. same here, i’m pretty much _running on fumes_.”

“Saaannnnnss,” she almost sounded like Papyrus now, with a mixture of groaning and laughter in her tone.

“okay okay, for real this time.” He chuckled. “now I’m really out.”

“Yeah I sure hope so. Give me a few days notice next time so I can give you some real material!”

“’m pretty sure you started it, Bud.” He hummed. The girl giggled a bit.

“Oh don’t start that again!” She whined, before remembering the alternative. “Nope, actually, that’s fine. Bud’s good.”

Another low baritone laugh buzzed the phone against her head. “good choice, _buddy_.”

The tired girl sighed in an exaggerated fashion, earning another laugh. She leaned back and made herself comfortable, and listened as he did similarly.

“Hey Sans?” She heard the rustling soften over the line. She chewed her lip a little before continuing. “I meant what I said before. About calling whenever. Don’t feel bad, okay? It’s nice hearing from you.” 

The silence from both ends stretched out for a bit, as if they were both waiting for one another to break the silence. The girl felt her heart spike with anxiety.

“But don’t worry if I don’t pick up! I snore!” SSMMMMMOOOOTTTTHHHHH

Still, at least it broke the silence, and his laughter could be heard from the other end of the line.

“i- ‘m sorry, wh- what?” He barely managed between bubbles of giggling.

“…Nothing.” She whispered, finally blushing rose. It wasn’t thanks to her slip up though…well, as much.

Hearing that laugh, and knowing she could make him that happy…. It gave her a warm feeling in her chest. She wished she could hear him laugh like that more often. She curled up, pulling the covers over her form.

“pfft, sure” he’d eventually calmed, but his grin was audible in his words. “but yeah, i might take you up on that offer. again.”

“Glad to hear it.” The girl told him, before suddenly yawning.

He chuckled. “you sound tired there bud. do you wanna sleep?”

“Nah…” She mumbled shifting her head up. Truth is, she was rather sleepy but she’d still rather listen to him. “I’m up, all good.”

He sighed, thankfully with a tone of smugness(?), and the girl heard rustling sheets from his end.

“tell you what,” he said quietly, “ ‘m tired too. so how about we just talk until one of us falls asleep?”

She smiled. “That sounds good.”

The two continued in hushed whispers, sharing puns and thoughts. Eventually though…

\-----------

….. she had fallen asleep. Sans had been muttering about some new puns he was working on for Grillbz when he noticed her breathing had shifted into a steady rhythm. Though he was tempted to listen for a while, it felt a bit too creepy.

“g’night, starlight.” He mumbled and hung up. He sighed, getting a bit more comfortable in bed and began to drift off

Then he froze. Oh f-… he hoped she really was asleep. If she was awake, that would be embarrassing. No, no that’s an understatement. That would be _mortifying._

Well, maybe she hadn’t. He’d find out tomorrow though, she _is_ invited to Pap’s neighbourhood BBQ.

Sans sighed, and rubbed a hand over his face. That fright had spooked him awake.

He paused and reorganized his thoughts. Well, if she did hear him, what could he tell her? That it was a joke? The truth?

…the truth. He’d have to think about that. The truth is, he’d come up with a friggin pet name for her. ‘I’m not even in a relationship with her! How would that make sense!?!’ He argued with himself.

By this point he’d covered his sockets, with his hands, trying to hide the light blush under his metacarpals.

‘No,’ he thought to himself and took a few deep breaths. She really probably didn’t even hear it. Even if she had, he just had to wait until tomorrow.

He had to be patient.

He took one more breath, shutting his eye lids. Well, if there was one monster who had that trait…

\-------

The girl sat up in bed the next morning, somewhat sleepy still after last nights talk. She yawned, stretching her muscles till they popped. She then grabbed her phone to check the time, 11am.

That’s what you get for a late night. A sleep in.

Huh, she’d have to start getting ready for the BBQ at the skelebros house. She fixed herself up and was soon eating toast at the kitchen bench, thinking back over last nights talk. The last thing she remembered, he was mumbling something about Grillby an-

She stopped chewing.

…

….

...

“…was that a dream?”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys think I should just drop the unnamed character idea? And if so, should I just switch to Y/N or a random name?  
> I originally wrote like this just since I was describing it from a sort of third perspective. It's getting harder though with the pronouns, and I'd love to hear some advice. 
> 
> Oh, and I'm also considering using they/them pronouns, seeing as gender really plays no role in the story.
> 
> As always, any constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
